reign_of_anarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Myumen Appearance Myuman appear roughly the same size as humans do or just a tad bigger, due to being a version of human's themselves. They normally tend to have physical attributes that match what their Ether can do. For example; If you can bend/form rocks, the Myuman may appear to be rocky-textured or rough. However, some Myuman are not effected by this trait and appear to look much like humans. The difference between these two races are minimum, a Myuman could have unnatural colored eyes like, purple, Silver, pink, etc. They could have extra limbs or less limbs than a humanoid creature. The way a Myuman looks is mostly due to their mutation. History Around 20 years ago Humans took extreme measures to alter the genetics of their own kind. Using the bodies of volunteered, heavily sedated human test subjects; medical scientist injected formulas of Ether blood from the blood of Spaxtics into the bodies of the test subjects. The goal was to revolutionize humanity by giving them the ability to use Ether from their own bloodstreams. For the first few weeks the test seemed to have been successful. The test subjects, now known as the "Originals," were developing abilities that seemed inhumane: super speed, nature control, energy manipulation. Everything a Spaxtic could do, the Originals could do as well, if not better... The subjects were released from testing and were kept under close surveillance. After returning to their families and being deemed a success to the public, Spaxtics thought of it as an act of war. Thus, the First Astrian War was declared. Though, the Originals were not on the side of those who made them...After a month had gone by of the experiment's success, the Originals started showing strange symptoms.. Their bodies were horrifically deformed. They shown signs of extreme aggressiveness, killing innocent people, members of their family... Till Finally suicide/death...Experimenting on human beings was then known as Illegal and the experiments stopped. However, some of the Originals had lived and mated with their partners. Thus, the breed of the Myuman was born. Important things to know * Myumen are only known as Myumen by Myumen, ''everyone else calls them "'mutants'" * Myumen often refer to themselves as the "Evolution of humanity" * Myuman are aggressive and easily angered. Although kind, when shown kindness. * During the First Astrian War Myumen lived in hiding, which resulted in them not often being involved with mafia/politics and instead making a living for themselves. * Not only hated by Humans and Spaxtics, they are also hated by Giants solely because Spaxtics do not like them. * The "Original" Myumen are thought to be the strongest of the breed. However, there are no RP statistics that show this. * A Half-Myumen only has Half of the Ether ability (50 in Essence), unless born of two Etheralglobin bloodlines. * Myumen can not mate with Steambots (obviously) * Myumen are Chaotic Neutral '''Spaxtics' Appearance The Spaxtics are an elegant and graceful race. They are very cultural to their kind. It is not uncommon to see a Spaxtic at a formal event with robes or some type of cloth over their shoulders/arms to symbolize grace. The Spaxtic are taller than Humans but not nearly as tall as Giants. They have pointed ears and believe the longer your ears are the wiser you are, this is mainly because the older you are as a Spaxtic the longer your ears grow. Spaxtics are often very pale and may at times have markings in their skin from the glow of Etheralglobin/Essence in their blood. History Known to be the first trace of the Etheralglobin bloodline, a special blood type that seems to have almost magical capabilities. It is because of this that the Spaxtics are very strict about breeding. They do not condone in sexual activity with other races. They believe that by reproducing with another race the child that will be born will be weak and unworthy of the Spaxtic title. They want their Ether to stay strong and believe the best path to doing so is by staying a pure breed. Spaxtic families(even strangers) often have their own family members killed for having relations with other races to protect their bloodline from being tainted. The Spaxtics are known as the dominate race of Astria. When they fought in the First Astrian War they proved themselves worthy of that title. After more or less winning the First Astrian war the Spaxtics quickly rose to power. Giving them control over all of the Government power. Culture As stated the Spaxtics live a very cultural life. They attend all formal occasions in robes or long cloth called a vetelic wrapped along their arms, head, or neck. The vetelic symbolizes grace, peacefulness, and that they do not plan to harm. During a battle/war a Spaxtic will not be seen with a vetelic. Spaxtics on average live a long 200 year old life, they are not effected by most common diseases and will never appear to be very old(Minus the length of their ears). They heavily believe in the chakra of the body and cleansing of the soul. Often they will meditate, preform unique rituals, and will eat/drink "Cleansed" food which they believe restores their etheralglobin blood. Important Things To Know * A Spaxtic is never angry. They think stress is a form of weakness and will not show it. * Professionalism goes a long way with the Spaxtic. Even if you are a Human they will likely appreciate your class. * Spaxtics are not hateful, but they do despise the human race. * Spaxtics because of their control on the government have a huge impact on the Ingen Giants. Mostly because of their slave-trade and business developments. * Spaxtics can mate with any race but most likely will not. (Cultural and Historical reasons) * Spaxtics are Lawful they can be Lawful good/evil/neutral. Just as long as they normally will follow the law. Azani Appearance '' They look like the average human although they have unique hair and eye colors which are usually a very light color. Their skin tone is like that of a normal human being however, it is normally covered with tribal paint and markings. ''History '' The Azani were the first existing race. It is believed that, because of this they inherited the soul from the planet which in returned gave them the unique ability to manifest their soul into a seemingly solid energy. Of course this is done using the Ether in their blood but it's not yet been explained by science on how it really happens which is why the only logical explanation is that it is done by their soul. The Azani have not yet been involved in any war and intend to keep it that way. They live to their own customs and keep to themselves, excluding themselves from society. It was only recently that they have been seen walking around and occasionally socializing with the rest of the world. ''Culture The Azani have their own beliefs and strange customs. The tribal markings on which they paint on their bodies is a symbol of their own personality. They may have animalistic paint markings representing their likeness with said animal or some unexplainable markings that are only understood by the person wearing them, giving them a unique meaning to the wearer. They are the only race with a religious belief that is built off of legends told by their ancestors. The belief is called Thitic and has many gods/goddesses that represent the worlds lessons. The Thitic Gods may also be something that is represented by the markings on the Azani skin, which in return means they have some likeness to said God. Important things to know '' * An Azani that is the spawn/child of another race other than Azani will not have a Soul Weapon or Soul capabilities. However, they can have the buffs from a God/Goddess. * If the Soul Weapon breaks the Azani user will die. The Soul Weapon breaks if your Essence amount goes to 0. * Azani are Lawful Evil Human ''Appearance The human looks average and appearance. Follows the latest trends in fashion and tends to act like their wealth. History '' In the First Astiran War the humans were the main cause of the war of races. They were greedy for power and forced the Spaxtics into defending their race. This was because the humans were killing their kind for experiments in their search for power. It didn't work, which resulted in the creation of the Myuman race. The humans since then have lived an outcasted life, forcing their way through society. However, because their are a lot of them, they can not just be forced into slavery as their race would over power all others with their numbers. It is because of this exact reason that most humans live a privileged life in mid-class money. Some are as lucky to have old money and new money wealth. ''Culture In the human's desperate attempts to fit in with society most apply for governmental jobs if not owning their own business. However, there are some humans who do not agree with the Spaxtics and their way of life. This in return makes them rebel. In most cases it is the poor who rebels against Spaxtics. Even some buisness owners that ran/traded with some old tavern/pub businesses that were shut down after the prohibition rebel against the Spaxtics. Most of the time this would lead to them opening speakeasies. Important things to know * Humans are greedy regardless of their kind nature. * The humans today are exactly like the humans in Astria. * Humans can mate with any race.(Besides Steambots) * Humans are Neural Alignment Ingen Giants Appearance The Giants are well... Giant. The Appear to be stronger than most and have far more thicker skin. It's not uncommon for a Giant's clothing to be a little ripped, however most Giants are very wealthy and wear clothing that is specifically made for them. History '' The Giants are a ruthless race. Since the dawn of their existence they have always been destructive and controlling. Before the First Astrian Race Giants enslaved the Haelves and made them construct and work for them. This gave the giants an advantage in the war, when the Haelves created Steambots that were as big as giants and more powerful. After the War, the Spaxtics feared the Giants even though they were allies to the Spaxtics they were still afraid that they would seek control over Astria. It is because of this that Spaxtics gave them control of most businesses of importance such as: Trading industries, Labor/Slavery, Operations of some Government run businesses, and politics. ''Culture Ingen are surrounded by wealth and everything they can want they spoil themselves with. Although the Giants live under high expectations running the world's businesses, they seem to enjoy themselves in the things that may not be so legal. It is common to see a Giant enjoying alcohol in speakeasies, enjoying the pleasures of the average chippy babe. '' 'Important things to know' * Because the Giants enslaved the Haelves it isn't uncommon to see a Giant with a Haelvian slave. (most times can be done with NPCs or even playable Haelves who wish to be slaves in the RP) Sometimes they will classify their slaves as "Butlers" and things of that nature. Giving them a presentable uniform and allowing them to have some dignity. Although, these Haelvian slaves stay with their masters at all times unless told otherwise. * Giants can not mate with Haelvians because of their size differences. A Haelve would likely die from a Giants reproductive body parts in sexual activity. Let alone if a female was to attempt to give birth to a Giant they are averagly the size of a 3 year old human child at birth. * 'At least 4 points must be spent on a giant's speed' so they can walk and run. They are still faster than most people because of their longer legs and stronger bodies, however they are averagely slow to giants. "Averagely slow" compared to Giants means that they see themselves as slow. * Giants are Chaotic Evil '''SteamBots' Appearance Steambots are the most interesting race in appearance. All steambots are made originally to look like the person who made them. If you were made by a Spaxtic you will have ears like a Spaxtic, if you were made by a Haelve you will be smaller, etc. etc. However, Steambots appear in two ways: A robotic looking skin or appearance (which would mean you have mechanics showing on the outside), OR an average looking skin to the race that they are made to look like (No mechanics showing on the outside). Those who have a more mechanical looking appearance can hold 10 more items in their inventory than any other person in the RP. Those who do not have a mechanical appearance look and act exactly like their race. The only thing about Steambots that they can not do normal functions that are required for the humanoid body. (Sleeping, eating, showering, etc.) History '' The steambots were first created by the Haelves before the First Astrian War. They were created to help the Haelvians farm in their lands. They were first introduced to being powered through electricity but it didn't work as they would run out of energy far too quickly and need to be repowered. So it was because of this that they were introduce the power of the Industrial Revolution. So the Haelves invented a pump that worked like a heart. A boiler the size of a heart lays where the heart would be in the body. The boiler is full of water and is constantly heated from charging to electricity. Once the water in the boiler heats up it becomes '''steam. A cylinder and piston, rather like a bicycle pump but much bigger is pushed with steam pressure from the boiler. This then is piped into the cylinder, causing the piston to move first one way then the other like a heart beat. This then pushes steam through out the body through tunnels like vains, which help the bot function. If cut the bot would bleed steam. The steam is then held in a lung shaped cave with two sides. The caves exhale steam from the mouth and inhale oxgen. The Mechanical bots exhale much more noticable steam then the non-mechanical ones. The bots were able to learn through common usage and pick up things more than they were programed to do. They even learned how to create their own kind and gradually steambots were everywhere and working in society. During the First Astrian War steambots were created to fight for the race that created them which exposed the bots to all types of different cultures and appearances. Some bots were programed to have more body modifications/weapons than others. Which resulted in them looking more bulky and mechanical than the average bot. These bulky mechanical bots don't have much A.I. but operate on their own freedom. '''''Culture The culture of a steambot is based more so off of their original creator. If created by a Spaxtic they would act like a Spaxtic. Though if created by a steambot they would be made in the original creator's image. Important things to know * Steambots were the start of the Industrial Revolution and continue to upgrade through out time. It may be possible that a steambot in the 1920s is a bit less steam and more computer based, but remember computers didn't exist until the 1940s. * A steambot created by steambots looks like the steambot that created him/her. * A steambot that is created by steambots would be more intelligent than it's previous creator. * Steambots can not mate and do not have the want to mate, but they under stand the importance of creating a strong population by reproducing. Thus making them create more of their species. * Steambots are Neutral Alignment Haelve Appearance Haelves are the most tiny race. They have extended ears and bigger eyes, stubby noses and thin chins. Some manly types of Haelves have big thick noses and smaller eyes. Their hair color is normally colorful but could also be dark and dull. History Before Spaxtics took over government control Astria was divided by enviorment. The Haelves were in control of the Plains, which meant they had most of the farming to take care of. The Giants were mountainous people since their thick skin was use to the cold weather. Humans were center city people mostly in control of the mainlands. Azani were forest caretakers because of their respect for the wildlife and connection with the planet. Spaxtics were Southerners and took care of most of the ocean. . . Until the Astrian War. Once Haelves created "Steambots" to help them work in the farms; Giants saw their amazing creations and used that to their advantage. This is when they were enslaved by the Giants to make steambots for them to fight in the war. Since then many of the Haelves have broken out of captivity which lead to most of them fighting for their freedom in the streets of Peridale. Culture Sadly the Haelves were forced into slavery which ruined most of their cultural ways, but those who were able to get out of slavery were able to obtain a new culture with the Mafia. They live ether leading or doing mafia orders. It was easy for them to live this way because they were able to keep their freedom. Important things to know * Haleves are Chaotic Neutral or Lawful Neutral * Haleves enjoy the little things. They tend to be very fun and very energetic when it's appropriate. * Haleves can not mate with Giants Lothearen Appearance The Lorthearen are a nobel and a large but not as large as giants race. They are bald, completely hairless (including the women) and find attractiveness in heroic actions. They decided against the violent and brutish ways of the Giants and believe that Justice and Order would prevail against all evil in the world. History and Culture Without debate, without agreement the half giants would not march a single soldier into war, they are intelligent, diligent and they were strong willed, many debates among Ingen ended in violenc but, debates among the Lorthearians simply created another topic in which to debate. They understood the need for wisdom and strength and did sent any prisoner to work in their Army, making Ingen believe they could attain freedom within the like-giant society. Most Lortherians work as politicians and nobles. They are often strong soldiers in the Astrian Official army. Although the half giants never took part in the war, as they found the war to be an unjust strive for power and control. They often keep the Spaxtic slave trade from getting out of hand and keep the giants gluttonous behaviour under control and to keep the humans greed from consuming the land. At most the Lortherians are very charitable and give what they can even to slaves. I''mportant things to know'' * Will not harm another creature unless no other option is available * Believe that all races deserve their freedom * Never drink alcohol * Never disobey the law * Are lawful good * Lotherians mate with Ingen Giants and Lotherians only. Erzen Appearance The Erzen believe beauty and elegance can only be found in death so their appearance is quite pale, thus they were mockingly called “the horde of the pale Horsemen.” They dress in white, black, or red attire, Erzen that have sent many lives back to the void adourne themselves in jewellery and the trimming of their ritual attire/battle attire will be a vibrant gold, as ti say that they have received an “offering” or “tribute” for their service. History and Culture They believe that everything that lives must die so it can truly be alive in the afterlife, but an Erzen would never casually take a life. In fact they would prefer to save a life instead of allowing them to die but, unfortunately during the war there were few lives to save and fewer Erzen who were willing to believe in the other races. They believe in a man called the “Pale Horseman” who is the man responsible for bringing the souls of the dead to the afterlife and setting them free. They believe the afterlife is the true immortality and the present embodiment they have is a punishment. To be forgiven and to achieve ever lasting life you must welcome Pale horseman, you must welcome death. The very creation of steambots is an insult to the Erzen. Since they believe everything living must die. The Erzen believing that steambots were made to simply..mimic the living, the idea sickened them and over the years they have sought out the steambots to dismantle them while still keeping with the ideals of returning life to the void. The reason the Erzen believe they live is to sacrifice life to the Pale Horsemen. Although the Erzen will not kill children or any being under the age of 16, as they have not yet reached maturity and thus have not lived a life worthy of returning to the pale horseman. They will not attack or kill anyone in the open, as they do not want to interfere with the laws set upon the civilization and do not wish to impede upon its growth. They will kill anyone they see harming another as they see any form of violence as an offering for the Pale horseman. Important things to know * The Erzen will dress themselves in whatever will blend them into society * The Erzen do not believe in healing magic, so they receive less incoming healing * An Erzen will kill another Erzen if they believe their life is ready for the void * They hate Steambots purely because they believe anything made by hand can not possibly contain life or moral status. * The Erzen are Lawful Neutral * Erzens can mate with everything but they will not mate with Myumen for the fact that they smally dislike them for being an altered creation of humans. Dryads Appearance Dryads have an Animalistic appearance with human skin tones and humanoid features. Their tails and ears are often covered with fur that matches their hair color. History The Dryads, believed to have always co-existed with the Azani. They believe in life above all else but deem the the sentient life and laws to be a reckless pursuit of strength and try to live outside of normal society, during the first war they only acted to protect their forests from intruders. They lived in forest but were upset to know what was going on in the war. They are not violent creatures and never seeked to harm anyone. That was until the war suddenly targetted the forest. Spaxtic warriors were heading to create new bases in the forest. Nearing the end of the war, Dryads finally responded by taking these bases by storm. They appeared to the Spaxtics as wild-life.. until they stood and ran on two feet... It was unlike anything any of them have ever seen... "Creatures of the Unseen Forest." The only things that remained in the ruins of the base were were animals and plants, although many Spaxtic people were killed during Dryad attacks, the Dryads believed they would return to Astria in forms of trees, plants, and animals to seek innocents for their wrong doings in reincarnation. Culture While they choose not to be in the presence of society they tend to be seen walking the streets and ally ways. Often they are mistaken for cats/dogs but they use that in their advantage at night when their human-like skin can not be seen as clearly. Dryads run underground medication businesses making legal and illegal drugs for the selling and distribution to maintain a livable life. * Dryads are animalistic and can not produce offsprings with humanoid beings. However, they can enjoy the sexual pleasure of them. * Dryads will never kill an animal * Dryads believe the Astria itself is a god much like Azani and are known to protect the plant life over their own lives * They will quickly sacrifice their own lives for anyone who is under attack * Can't be a Juggernaut type. * Dryads are Chaotic Good * It is considered beastiality to mate with Dryads, but some races do. Humans, Igen, Myumen, Haelves, and rarely Azani and Erzen do.